Advice
by MaverickMarauder
Summary: Harry, Fred, and George help Ron ask out Hermione. Kinda cheesy . but cute! RWHG HPGW FWAJ
1. Chapter 1

**Advice**

**© These characters belong to JK Rowlings. I wish I was her..**

**A/N: Please enjoy my story that I wrote in 1 night! Please read and review. I would highly appreciate it. No flames please!**

Ron looked at Harry, Fred, and George as they all sat in his room, talking. They had been talking about Quidditch, but now, they were on the topic of girls.

It was Harry and Ron's 6th year and they had become two of the best looking guys at Hogwarts.

Harry was now going out with Ron, Fred, and George's little sister, Ginny, who was in her 5th year at Hogwarts. Ginny, who wasn't quite "little" anymore, had always liked Harry. Harry, on the other hand, just started realizing at the end of his 5th year that he liked her. So, Harry worked up his courage and asked her to go out with him. Of course, she said yes to the very handsome and the very well-known Harry Potter.

"So, Harry. How's things going between you and our little Virginia? Good, I hope." said Fred with a smile.. Fred, George, Ron and well..all of the Weasleys liked the fact that Harry and Ginny were going out. Harry was a nice boy and they felt like he belonged in the family.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's going just fine with us. What about you and Angelina? Are you two still dating?" replied Harry, smiling. He was glad that he got to stay with the Weasleys this summer..rather than spend the summer with the Dursleys. They wouldn't understand what he had been through the past year...not like the Weasleys did. They avoided it because they knew it upset him, but when he needed to talk about it, they were there for him.

"Yeah, Angelina and I are still dating. Looks pretty serious, if I do say so myself.." replied Fred.

"That's probably the only serious thing too.. And, you've said that about a few girls.." Ron said, considering how Fred and George were always messing around. They had their own joke shop, for goodness sake! Besides that, Fred and George always claimed to be serious about relationships but they never work out.. usually because they kept flirting and looking at other girls way too much.. well.. at leastwith Fred, not so much as George.

"Well, Mr. My-Brother-Can't-Be-In-A-Serious-Relationship, at least I can say I'm in a serious relationship whereas you can't even say your in one." replied Fred, looking at Ron.

"But Fred, he is in a relationship.. Well, he would be, if he'd admit that he liked the girl." said George, also looking at Ron. Harry looked at him also.

Everyone knew that Ron had feelings for Hermione that were not of friendship. Everyone also knew that Hermione felt the same way, though neither of the two would admit it. Whenever they'd fight, it would just be a way of flirting to them.

Ron saw that everyone had now looked at him. He had turned a bright shade of pink. "I don't know what you mean." he said, though he did know what they meant.

"Ron, you know that you like Hermione. And everyone else does too. Well, except her, maybe. She likes you the same way you like her." said Fred. This made Ron start to run his mouth a bit.

"Well, she's the biggest know-it-all that I've ever met! How could I like her? I mean, she makes me so bloody mad! She does this thing with her eyes that's like 'I know I'm gonna win this fight 'and that makes me want to win it more. She thinks she knows everything! I mean, she is the smartest girl in our year and she is my best friend and I guess when she does do that thing with her eyes it actually kinda cute but sh- " Ron stopped and went another shade of pink. He had accidently let it slip that he did, in fact, like Hermione. Well, think she's cute, I mean. He would _never _**like** her...

"Oh, you do? Go on, Ron, and tell us how you feel about her.. I mean, you can't exactly get out of it now, now can you?" said Harry, with a slight smirk.

'Damn it! Every time that open my big mouth, something stupid spills out. Oh well, I guess he's right.' he thought. He sighed.

"Ok. I'll give. I guess I might... maybe.. sorta... kinda.. like Hermione.." 'I might as well give up. I mean, Harry is my best friend; he should probably know about it. And Fred and George_are_ my brothers..' Ron thought.

"We got him to admit it! We FINALLY got him to admit it! Now, you just gotta tell her how you feel, O brother of mine." said Fred and George. They, as well as Harry, were all smiling. It had taken Ron almost 6 yrs to admit that he liked Hermione.

"Well, I can't.." Ron looked dejected.

"What? Why not?" they asked him.

"Because she likes that stupid prick, Krum. Besides.. she wouldn't wanna go out with me anyway.." Ron had found one of his Krum action figures and was spinning the head around ever so slowly, wishing that he could do that in real life.. kinda like in 4th year, actually..

"Ron, she told me the other day that she and Krum weren't together anymore. She said she was starting to like someone else.. even though she didn't tell me, I know who it is. You." said Harry, trying to get his best friend to ask out the girl he had been dreaming of since first year.

Ron looked up. "Did she and Krum really break up? Good. Serves that bloody wimp right.. trying to take my girl.. I-I mean, Hermione away from me.. er, I mean-" Ron stuttered a bit, growing slightly red.

"AWW! Our ickle Ronniekins is growing up so fast! Already calling the girl 'his girl'. Here, George, hand me a tissue. I think I'm starting to tear up." Fred teased.

Harry started to think of all the reasons why Ron wouldn't ask Hermione out. And then, he came down to the one that he knew was right: Ron was nervous and didn't know how to ask Hermione out.

After Fred and George left (Ron had kicked them out after they had started teasing him), Harry asked Ron if that was the case and Ron nodded, still red. "I just don't know how to, Harry! What if I ask her and she says 'no' because she likes someone else? Like you or somebody.. That would ruin our friendship (mine and hers, I mean).. And, what if she just says 'no' because she just thinks of me as a brother or something?

Besides, even if she did like me, how would I ask her out anyway? I've tried to tell her before, but I just get this weird feeling in my stomach or I can't get the words right in my head.. What did you do? I mean, with Ginny?" Ron paced around the room, running his hands through his hair and well, running hismouth, quickly. But, Harry understood every word of it. He had felt the same way with Ginny.

"Ron, I felt the same way with Ginny when I tried to ask her out. I tried three times before I actually did it. I just wrote her a note, and put it in a gift I got her. I got her some candy and wrote a simple note that said 'Ginny, I know we've been friends for a while but since we are friends and friends share secrets, I thought I'd tell you mine. I like this girl. She's the prettiest girl I've ever met. She makes me laugh. She has the most beautiful laugh. She knows when I need somebody. She is just.. perfect, to me.. But, I don't know if she likes me back. So, if you like me back Ginny, please, would you go out with me? Love, Harry' and she said yes. And we've been going out ever since." Harry smiled, turning slightly pink as he remembered write the note. It was the most nerve wracking thing ever.. But, he had gotten his point across to her.

Ron thought about it. He would send Hermione a note like the one Harry had written to Ginny. Right now! So, he told Harry what he was gonna do and Harry gave him some parchment and a quill. The note said:

_Hermione,_

_We have been friends ever since first year. I remember the day we became friends. I had said bad things about you and you had been crying in the bathroom on Halloween. Harry and I had to rescue you from the troll. That was the day._

_But see, I rethought friends.. we were best friends after that.. And best friends tell each other things.. Like when Harry kissed Cho, he told us. And everything that's happened, we've told each other things. Well, I have a confession to make. I have told Harry one secret that I haven't told you yet._

_You see, I met this girl. I've known her for a while. I have also liked her for a long time. She is the smartest, most beautiful girl I know. She likes my family. She doesn't care how much money I have. She corrects everything I do, if I do it wrong. She is the most perfect person in my eyes. And I've tried a hundred times to ask her out but I was always too scared or tongue tied. The only thing is, is that I'm not sure if she likes me and I'm scared that if I ask her out and she doesn't like me, it will ruin our friendship So, I just thought I'd tell you that secret of mine. So Hermione, if you bdo/b like me back, would you please go out with me?_

_Love Always,_

_Ron Weasley_

He finished the letter and nervously tied it to Pig's leg. "T-Take this to Hermione." He never realized that writing a letter was so tiring. So, he and Harry went straight to bed. With thoughts of Hermione in his head.

The next morning, Pig woke him up with a letter.

_Ronald,_

_That was possibly the sweetest thing you (or anyone else) could have written to me._

_You don't have to be worried about ruining our friendship, because I like you too. I have for the longest time. But I didn't want to admit it until you did, for the same reasons. The reason that I fight with you so much is because you look so cute when you argue. But, if you are wondering what I said, yes. I wanna go out with you. That letter, it made me cry. I never thought you'd like me._

_The reason I went out with Viktor was because I thought I'd try to see if you would care, you know, to see if you'd get jealous. I suppose you did, from what I could tell._

_I'm so glad that we are going out. It is the happiest thing that I can think of._

_Even though this was quick, I need to go and help my mother with some things. I'll write you some more later, Ron._

_I can't wait till the next time I see you!_

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Hermione_

Ron thought as he read this 'Now, I guess I _can_ say I'm in a relationship with someone...'

------------------------------

**So! Did you enjoy it? Hope so. I haven't wrote any fanfiction in a long time and I only wrote 1 story that I published.. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think and maybe if ppl like it enough, I'll write more!**

**butterflyangel3**


	2. Chp 2: His Mione

_Thanks to all my reviewers! It was awesome that people liked my story! If I get a couple more votes then I will probably write more than this chapter! . This chapter is dedictated to my adoring reviewers! hehehe.._

------------

_I own nothing, basically._

------------

**ADVICE**

**CHAPTER 2 : HIS MIONE **

Ron walked up to Harry, after he recieved his last letter from Hermione, stating that she wanted to go out with him too. He explained everything to Harry, everything he wrote and thought, everything.

"I'm happy for you, Ron. She has really changed alot since we first met her, you know? She has gotten a lot prettier.. and smarter.. and nicer.. and did I say smarter?" Harry smiled.

Ron grinned. "That she has, Harry, that she has. She has changed in erm.. different.. areas too." Ron said, his face a tint of red. "And, you know, I think we have too. Our run ins with Voldermort (he wasn't scared.. or atleast, _as_ scared, to say it) and our Quidditch practices have really helped us improve." He nodded to himself with a satisfied look in his eyes.

Harry nodded as well. "Yeah, your probably right, mate. And as long as we have Hermione, we will be stronger.. Speaking of Hermione, why don't you invite her over for a few days? It would be fun to hang out before school starts." Harry offered.

Ron, after his face had completely turned back to its original, slightly tanish color, he turned a bright pink again. "That would be fun.. but Harry, what if she was just drunk when she read the letter? I mean, she could have easily thought it was some_other _Ronald.. er, Ron.." He knew it wasn't true. He had faith in Hermione.. his Hermione.. He laughed silently at the thought 'His Mione'. It was _his_ Mione and nobody else's.

--LATER THAT DAY--

Later, after Ron invited Hermione over and she accepted, having to spend the night there for a few days because of her parents conference, Ron paced infront of the fire place. "When is she gonna be here? Maybe something happened..!" He looked at his wrist wear a watch would have been but was not. He sighed impatiently. "Its almost half past a freckle.. wait, what the hell am I saying? 'Half past a freckle?' Am I going looney? I mean, really.." He continued to pace and talk to himself, not noticing that Hermione had appeared in his living room, watching him amusingly pace the floor. "You know, Ron, your going to ruin the floor doing that. It could fall in if you pace anymore then that.." She grinned.

"HERMIONE! How did you..? When did you..? Oh, nevermind!" He came closer to her, and shyly hugged her, excited to see her. She hugged back the same way. "I'm so glad that your here. When you didn't show up on time, I thought you were hurt or something.." said Ron.

"Late? I'm not late. I got her right on time. 5:00 pm." She looked at him, then at her wristwatch, showing him the time. She was, of course, right. 5:00pm.

"That's not right. My wrist says- I-I-I mean , the _clock _says that you were late." He looked up at the big family clock that his dad had brought home. It read 5:02.

"Ron, it says 5:02. Your clock is wrong. It is now 5:01 and 42 seconds." She said with a bit of her old know-it-all attitude showing.

"No, its not! My dad brought it back from the Ministry, and they said it's right, so it is right and you are wrong."

And they argued.. of course.. over a clock. Just like old times.. Some things just never change!

--------------

_OK! How was that? I know it was short but I hope you enjoyed it! If you want more then r/r and tell me how you like it. I might be writing a new J/L story or a R/OC story so look for it! LOVE YA DARLINGS!.:gives cookies:. free cookies to my first 4 reviewers by the way_


End file.
